Unity Hearts 6
by rocker95
Summary: Diablo leads an army of groxes against Unity Hearts. They must learn how to win over them. I apologize for the long and boring prologue to those that's read Unity Hearts 1-5.
1. Prologue, part 1

**Previously in Unity Hearts...**

"Master, what shall I do with the Unity Hearts?" asked an immortal voice.

"Deal with them after the main target." said a demonic voice over a speaker.

"We're gonna have to cancel school until we get this figured out." said Trippz.

"I see betrayal..." said Priscilla. "I see someone else with an evil plot to take over the world tomorrow... The two are working together..."

"How do we stop them?" asked Trippz.

"Trippz, deary, I'm sorry." said Priscilla. "I do not know the answer. But the evil one is among your group. You may not know until it's too late possibly."

"Having seen enough movies, I'd say they wanted to hit you in your weak spot." said Fuego. "Arouse your anger so that you'll become too out of control to win."

Trippz pulled out a lightsaber, turned it on and pointed it at her.

"Are you the traitor?" asked Trippz in anger.

"Why would I?" asked Fuego, putting her hands up. "I'd been dead if it weren't for you."

"When shall I commense attack?" asked a girl's voice.

"Just some time after your rivals, the Unity Hearts Academy staff, awaken." said the demonic voice.

"Yes, master." said the girl's voice. "It will be done."

"YOU'RE the traitor!" shouted Flutter.

"Why don't you shut up, you stupid pixie!" said Carta.

Then, Trippz tripped Carta.

"You bitch!" shouted Carta.

Honeybunch, you're not really gonna attack me, are you?" Carta asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I don't swing with evil, honey!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Well, rats..." said Carta. "I guess I'll have to kill you too."

Meanwhile, outside the apartment building, there was a big red bull creature. He was taller than city buildings.

"Oh, hell!" said Trippz.

The creature took a claw and slashed Trippz's lightsaber in half.

"Oh, that's it!" said Trippz. "Key careful who you're messing with!"

She took out a sword that looked like a huge key and jumped at the creature.

Carta tackled Trippz, who then broke her neck, killing her.

"Who's the bitch now?" asked Trippz, geting up and grabbing her keyblade.

"Nothing's working, Trippz!" said Prue.

"Flutter, try something else!" said Trippz.

Restaraunt.

Fuego looked around for the freezer room and then ran to it with Anti-Drug Ninetails in her arms when she found it.

Flutter's wand glowed gold and ice rained from the sky as the temperature dropped.

"NOOOO!" shouted the creature, being defeated.

The ice then turned into snow.

The two followed Flutter and all of a sudden, there was a dragon's roar.

"Oh no!" shouted Flutter. "Something's wrong with Fuego!"

Anti-Drug Ninetails, Trippz and Prue ran to Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails's room.

"What's wrong?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"The egg's gone!" cried Fuego. "My baby's gone!"

"Oh god!" cried Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Oh no!"

"I can probably help you out on finding the location." said a girl's voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and another bird that looked a lot like Airwing turned her head toward them. She had long, purple hair; a red shirt with a blue "A" and arrow pointing at a slant to the top right, attached to the "A"; orange pants; and a yellow and black belt with a purple belt buckle. Her body colors were the same as Airwing's. She had cyan feathers, green eyes, red feet and a red beak.

"And you are?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Aida Harper." she said. "Vice president of North America. Nothing ever happens without me knowing about it."

"You don't look like a vice president." said Fuego.

"I refused to wear that stupid suit." said Aida.

"I can tell you the location of your enemy, but not just any one person can defeat him." said Aida. "I've found out from past experiences." she said, raising her shirt to reveal scars.

"You have that many scars like that and you're still alive?" asked Prue.

"I'm a tough girl when it comes to physical abuse." said Aida.

"Physical abuse?" asked Fuego. "So they're human?"

"Damn scoundrels." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I wish I could tell you yes-"

"Is that a matter of fact?" asked Fuego, grabbing Aida's shirt. "Don't you know they steal dinosaur eggs? Us dragons just so happen to be a type of dinosaur!"

"When you fight him, you'll be wishing he was human." said Aida.

"Soon, the child will be my ultimate weapon." said the creature. "I will become invincible to the Unity Hearts! Meh heh heh!" he laughed.

"That's what you think." said a girl's voice.

He turned around to see a pikachu-like angel.

"Lemon, what the hell are you doing here in my lair?" asked the creature.

Another creature, looking the same except yellow, with a patch of white hair, with no scars and a red cloak on grabbed the angel's shoulders.

"Because, Zorbak." said the angel. "Evil can not stop good from doing what it wants. I say the same to you, Kabroz. Not even by grabbing my shoulders."

"Do you not remember your precious arch angel being locked in Alcatraz in 1996?" asked Zorbak. "We may do as we wish."

"All you can do is try." said Lemon. "I don't know why you even do just that."

"My master is ultimate." said Zorbak. "They're not the weakling, Red or the future softy, Belladonna. His ebil plans can't fail."

"You only think that." said Lemon. "You know nothing about winning."

"Why don't we just see who's right, little goody-goody angel girl!" said Zorbak.

"Why don't we?" asked Lemon.

"Kabroz, my plans don't seem to be ebil enough to be working." said Zorbak.

"They're just in love." said Kabroz.

"It is pretty bad that I'm smarter now than you normally are." said Zorbak. "You're blind to the past. In 1996, love banished Red and last year, it banished not only one, but two of Boss's best henchmen! Kabroz, ebil is getting weaker with every ounce of love being created. We need as much help as we can get."

"We've tried to tell you that you won't win." said a boy's voice.

"Challis..." said Zorbak.

"It's Jalous." said the boy's voice. "With a j."

"I don't care!" shouted Zorbak, turning around.

Kabroz walked up to the renamon angel. He was a dark grey with blue and lavender marks on his body. He had a blue neck and bluebell colored belly. He had a blue green halo as well as a set of blue green wings. His legs from under his knees down were white. He had teal leather sleeves like KombatFist's, but had Egyptian symbols on them.

"Tell your arch angel to stop sending you guys here." said Kabroz.

"You're not the boss of good." said Jalous.

"I hate you." said Kabroz.

"I don't care." said Jalous.

"What do we do now, brother?" asked Zorbak.

"We begin tomorrow before the Unity Hearts awaken." said Kabroz.

"That's brilliant!" said Zorbak. "Meh heh heh heh heh!" he laughed.


	2. Prologue, part 2

"Who are you?" asked Trippz.

"I'm Lemon." said Lemon.

"And I'm Jalous." said Jalous.

"We're elite angels." said both of them.

"And the solutions to your problems." said Lemon.

"We can locate Airwing and the egg." said Jalous.

"Then thank Heavens for sending you!" said Fuego.

Zorbak's lair.

Kabroz plugged something into a silver metal machine. Electric then went in and shocked the egg.

Airwing looked behind her and saw a mallet in a box like a fire extinguisher box.

Wakitcha. A mile later.

Lightning came up through the sewers, making lids fly up.

"Oh Annabelle..." said Jalous.

Lemon got on the CB.

"We're gonna have to detour." said Lemon. "This is a death course."

The three vehicles detoured into the grass. They drove so long and then the Econoline sank into the ground.

Lemon and Jalous got out of the Econoline and saw that there was a room under it. Lightning struck the Econoline and began melting it.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Airwing busted the box's glass out with her tail. Next, she bit the rope around her mouth in two.

"Yucky!" she said and bit the rope around her. "Yucky again!"

"What are you doing?" asked Zorbak.

"Saying we told you so!" shouted Lemon and electrocuted him with the wires.

"Deal with Fuego!" Jalous said to Kabroz, holding him up and punching him to where he flew through the roof.

Lemon took another look at Zorbak's body that was burning.

"Fried evil." said Lemon. "Mmm!"

Fuego got her daggers out and ran at Kabroz.

"Honey, no!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" shouted Fuego.

Kabroz got up with his staff, which then turned into a sword.

Fuego got out a sword as well.

Airwing, Jalous and Lemon got above ground as Fuego and Kabroz fought up a hill.

"She needs help, guys." said Trippz and then Airwing ran toward them. "Airwing, no!"

But Airwing kept running.

Kabroz knocked Fuego's sword out of her hand and into the ground, making it stick out of the ground and Kabroz's sword turned back into a staff. Airwing ran and was hit in the head with the staff and knocked her unconscious to where everyone else was, landing on her back.

"Sissy!" cried Aida.

The staff turned back into a sword as Fuego grabbed hers. The two continued to battle until Kabroz stabbed Fuego through the chest.

"Uhhhh..." Fuego 'said' in pain and fell to the ground.

"Noooo!" screamed Anti-Drug Ninetails.


	3. Prologue, part 3

A demon throwed Striker in the office to where she was in front of Diablo. He looked a lot like Trippz, but had long, black hair and many scars, as opposed two just the one Trippz had over his eye. He wore completely black.

Diablo got out of his chair.

"Oh no..." said Joka. "Master's out of his chair... That's not good..."

Diablo walked over to the cat and stretched a long finger out and a huge claw came out under the cat's chin.

"Striker Grissom..." began Diablo. "You are not allowed to escape."

"Why do I have to stay!?" cried Striker. "There's no reason I should have to live in this god-forsaken place!"

"**DON'T SAY THE G WORD IN MY WORLD!**" shouted Diablo. "You are here because you are vampire. Vampires go to Hell."

"That's not true." said Striker.

"I think the purest of all evil may be after us." said Trippz.

"Oh gosh!" panicked Haiden. "Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!"

"The devil." said Trippz.

"She just said it." panicked Haiden.

"By now, you'd think they'd expect us to believe their target is Wakitcha." said Trippz.

"The devil called himself Diablo." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "In Hell, he told me that it was perfectly normal to feel extremely hot. He told me that Earth was a place full of nothing but evil people. For so long, he pretended to care for me. I was so much of a monster that I believed it so well. But one morning, I noticed my fur was a different color. The white was black and the blue was orange. When I ran to a bathroom mirror, I saw that my eyes were red. Something in me cracked when I saw them. I felt less in control of my body. My heart must have darkened. When I returned to Earth, I betrayed my parents and murdered my father. When I found out Diablo was evil, I rebelled. He asked me who would take me back now that I'd murdered my dad. But I knew my answer. I returned to being an icefox and came here. But when I changed back, the orange in my fur is the only thing that didn't stay. I see it all when I look into the baby's eyes. Those cold, scary red eyes."

"They're in All-Star Town, North America." said Aida.

"Why is it always North America?" Fuego said in grief.

"We're probably the only ones in Kolumpa." said Aida.

"Lemon and I have ways of getting you guys there sooner now." said Jalous. "It's a teleporter. Griffin's army gave Annabelle a few shortly after the Global Assault."

"You put a censor bar on the roof, a computer in the vehicle and these in the gas tank." she said and gave Trippz white circular objects with a symbol on them.

"What are these?" asked Trippz.

"Teleport plates." said Lemon. "Each one is usable once. They disappear to nothing after being used."

Not too much later, Lemon and Jalous held onto the 4x4 lights on the roof and Aida, Flutter, KombatFist, Prue, Rikki, Vertiget and Vriska sat patiently on the bus as Trippz punched in the letters for All-Star Town. The sound of portals from _Twisted Metal 2_ was made as white light appeared and the bus was sucked into it. The Unity Hearts bus appeared in All-Star Town, but the portal sound wasn't made.

All-Star Town Hall.

"Now, I know that the words I will say may be somewhat unbelievable, but I say them as a warning." said Trippz. "You must take heed if you wish to live. Ever since a couple years ago, this country had been getting attacks. Not by any one person, but by evil itself. Past two years, the target was Wakitcha, California. We luckily stopped them before they started. But this town is the new target. And I warn you that evil is much stronger this time and I encourage evacuation."


	4. Prologue, part 4

Aida, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Flutter, Jalous, KombatFist, Lemon, Prue, Rikki, Trippz, Vertiget and Vriska ran outside and saw a destroyed and burning building.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" asked Double D.

"They have nothing better to do than prey on the innocence." said Rikki.

Unity Hearts Heroes Academy. Fuego and Anti-Drug Ninetails' room.

Anti-Drug Ninetails cried as he looked through pictures of his dad on Facebook. Fuego stood behind him in front of the bed, crying as she felt sorry for him.

All-Star Town. Outside the Town Hall.

Rikki's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" answered Rikki.

"Tell the robot it's time." said an evil voice.

Rikki saw that the others were looking through the destroyed building, not paying attention and dialed a number on his phone.

"What, Rikki!" shouted Megatron.

"Big boss said it's time." said Rikki.

"What if we're really facing the devil?" asked Trippz.

"Call me Diablo." said a scary voice.

The crew turned around and saw a huge evil red creature on the roof with a magenta bird and purple cat by his sides.

"Oh my god..." cried Aida.

"No, I'm afraid I'm the complete opposite." said Diablo. "Bad dreams!" he laughed and threw green smoke on the ground.

A valley near All-Star Town.

There was a huge crane with wires at the end of the arm, wrapped around Ed, Double D, Eddy, Flutter, Jalous, KombatFist, Lemon, Prue, Rikki, Vertiget and Vriska.

"What kind of wire is?" asked Lemon. "I can't get out of it."

"Anti-angelic." said Jalous. "Same thing on the bars of each cell of Alcatraz. Bars in the roof, walls and floor were made that way. That's how's come when Red attacked, none of Heaven's dogs could get out. San Francisco's dogpound's the same way."

"Okay, wait." said Vriska. "Anti-angelic is a substance?"

"It's a liquid put on things to keep angels from escaping." said Jalous. "They can only escape if mortals have a way to escape. It's most commonly found in asylums, prisons and pounds spread all over California and on Alcatraz's cells like I said. Only Diablo knows where it is, even if it's right in front of anyone."

"And I'm guessing it doesn't hurt?" said Vriska.

"Nope." said Flutter, Jalous, Lemon and Vertiget at the same time.

"I'm happy for you, because my stomach hurts." said Vriska.

"Duh, my potato hurts." said Ed.

"Ed, a potato isn't a body part." said Double D.

"Great." said Vriska. "Another Airwing."

"Where's Trippz and Aida?" asked KombatFist.

"I'd tell you if my powers worked." said Lemon.


	5. Prologue, part 5

"Why are we even being held here?" asked Vriska.

"There's a volcanic vent below us." said Jalous. "Magma, otherwise known as lava that hasn't reached the surface yet, is rising."

Everyone began to scream.

"Our feet are burning!" screamed Vriska. "Hurry up!"

Vertiget busted through the glass on the crane, climbed in, started it up and began making it swing around. As it turned to where the crane was now on the right side of the tracks, lava came out of the ground.

"Oh shit." said KombatFist.

"I don't wanna be on the menu!" cried Ed.

Vertiget continued to swing the crane around and when she was finished, she found that the crane cab was in the lava. She then quickly climbed up the arm and cut part of it off with her claws.

"Hold on." said Vertiget. "This'll be quite bumpy." she said and ran super fast, pulling the crane arm.

"Ah." said Diablo. "Ms. Grissom and Ms. Harper are awake. Morning, Ms. Grissom. Or should I say night? Might I say it's quite nice to have you here. Destruction of this building begins at sunrise. You don't wanna miss it."

"Ms. Grissom, I think you'll find it quite interesting." said Diablo. "You've killed my vampires as well as many of my best henchmen. Let's see. There's Carta, Brax, Kabroz and Zorbak. There's something I bet you thought I didn't know... or did you know it yourself? You are trying to hide my best henchman from when certain people were twelve. You have Anti-Drug Ninetails. I want him back and I want you."

"So, this is all for revenge?" asked Trippz.

"My plans are to have Anti back and all the Grissom family in my future army." said Diablo.

"Forget that." said Trippz.

"Why am I part of this?" asked Aida.

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness." said Diablo. "Haiden has had sight of me. She tattled as well. For that, I want her to be my wife. You need to tell me where she is."

"Fuck you!" shouted Aida.

"You'll never take us alive." Trippz said through her teeth.

"Which is why I have plans to kill you." said Diablo.

"Don't hold onto that plan too long!" said a boy's voice from the door.

It was KombatFist with the rest of the crew.

"An interference..." said Diablo. "Smart fellows, aren't you?"

"And you're a very stupid devil." said KombatFist. "Anyone can escape with angels near."

"No one crosses me and gets away with it." said Diablo.

Flutter said Aida and Trippz free and they attacked Diablo, who began to swing at Trippz.

"Leave my cousin alone!" shouted Striker, who then sprayed Diablo with a water hose, turning him into stone.

Joka attacked Striker, tackling him.

Striker then kicked his feet, making Joka fly through a window into another room. Striker then rushed over and was pulled through by Joka. The two were punching each other when Joka stabbed Striker in the chest with his claws.

With that and the pain, Striker picked up a piece of broken glass and stabbed Joka in the throat. He took Joka's claws out of his chest, put his paw over the wound and fell to the ground.

"Striker!" cried Trippz and ran into the room to see Joka's dead body and Striker, who was dying. She knelt down and grabbed Striker's paw.

"Trippz..." began Striker. "I'm sorry..."

"I love you, cousin." said Striker.

"I love you too." cried Trippz.

"The academy's destroyed." said Trippz. "Everyone's okay though."

"Ya know, All-Star Town needs a new school." said Eddy.

Trippz looked at the Unity Hearts.

"You guys, I know where we'll locate the new school." said Trippz.

A month later.

President's office.

"Mr. President, I have been informed that Megatron is still alive." said a man in black.

"We'll have to inform the people." said the president.

Meanwhile, in All-Star Town.

In a back yard, a very big one, a wedding was in place.

Vriska walked up to a gazebo where KombatFist and a preacher was.

"Kombat, to you take Vriska Serket Sinister to be your wife to have and to hold?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said KombatFist.

"And do you, Vriska take KombatFist to be your husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said Vriska.

"If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher and there was silence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kombat, you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone clapped. They then walked into the backyard off the gazebo and Trippz walked up to them.

"You couple ready to start class?" Trippz joked.

"Tomorrow sounds good." said KombatFist. "Right now, I feel like spending time with my wife."

Trippz walked around to the front of the building. Yellow 3-D letters stood on the roof. They read "ALL-STAR SCHOOL".

Trippz smiled, imagining Priscilla leaning against the last "L".


	6. Prologue, part 6

There was a black Chevrolet Suburban in the country hills not too far away from All-Star Town. In the truck, there were a human brother and a sister in the Suburban. The sister was in the driver's seat and the brother was in the passenger's seat.

There then was a T-Rex's roar.

"What the hell was that?" asked the brother.

"A T-Rex." said the sister.

They continued driving then saw a big red and black T-Rex walk across the left side of the road. The sister stopped the vehicle and turned it off.

"Get out of the car on your side slowly." said the sister.

The two got out of the passenger's side slowly as the T-Rex came back.

"Don't move." said the sister.

The two got under the Suburban and the T-Rex came over to it. Then, Joka jumped over to the vehicle from a tree. He then lie on the ground.

"Peek-a-boo!" Joka said and made an evil laugh. "Squawk! Under the vehicle, boss!"

"Thank you, Joka." said the T-Rex and dragged the two of them out from under the vehicle.

They screamed as they were picked up. The T-Rex then turned around and Joka moved out of the way as the T-Rex whipped his tail against the side of the Suburban, making it catch on fire and roll down a huge hill.

"Help!" the siblings screamed before they disappeared in flames.

"Leeah, I need to talk to you." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Hallway. Now."

If I ever hear of you skating when we're not around, I'm selling your skateboard. So I suggest you not try me."

"Daddy!" Leeah whined. "Everybody else who goes here lives here too! Why can't they get things confiscated too?"

"Because I'm not their father!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Hell.

Chemical room.

"What are you doing with me?" asked Striker.

"What I should've done when you got here." said Diablo.

"What are you doing with me?" asked Striker.

"Erasing your memory." said Diablo. "You will know what I want you to know and you will do what I say."

"No!" cried Striker.

"Joka." said Diablo.

Joka put a needle into Striker's flesh.

Striker screamed as the symbiote burned his insides as it entered his body.

Everything inside him that was shut down when he turned into a vampire came back to life. All his teeth sharpened; his eyes turned pure white; his purple fur flashed to green and yellow and then to blue; the black hair on his head disappeared; demon horns grew from his forehead; and he grew blue bat wings. His memory was now gone.

"Your name is Striker Grissom." said Diablo.

"My name is Striker Grissom." said Striker.

"You are hated by every Grissom, especially Trippz." said Diablo.

"I am hated by every Grissom, especially Trippz." said Striker.

"I am your boss." said Diablo. "You obey me."

"You are my boss." said Striker. "I obey you."

"When you see a Grissom, kill them." said Diablo.

"When I see a Grissom, kill them." said Striker.


	7. Prologue, part 7

"I'm glad to see you." said Trippz.

"Well, I'm not glad to see you." said Dracruel, who got up and went to the office.

"Oh dear." said the woman. "He needs time to talk." she said and followed him with the clipboard.

A little bit later.

"I noticed you had a problem with her." the woman said and noticed Dracruel crying.

"Five years ago, I had a girlfriend named Claire. She was everything to me. Something happened and it isn't very clear to me anymore, because she is all I remember. But something happened and she went a little crazy. Trippz killed her." said Dracruel.

A scream came from Keera's room.

All the Unity Hearts rushed to her room.

Aida, Aiden and Haiden, who'd just came an hour ago, went to the room as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Flutter, who then saw Striker in his new form.

"Did ya miss me?" Striker asked in a scary tone.

"Oh my gosh." said Flutter.

"Nope." said Striker.

"Just us." said Joka, behind the Unity Hearts.

"But Striker, you're..."

"You hate me, Trippz!" shouted Striker. "Why shouldn't I be evil?"

"I'll stop whatever you're planning." said Trippz.

"No you won't." said Striker. "There's five of us badasses and tons of you weaklings."

"Diablo's poisoned your mind!" shouted Trippz.

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Striker and he and Joka disappeared.

Richie ran into the room.

"They've got Keera on a cliff above All-Star Town!" he cried.

"Something happened to Striker." said Trippz. "He wouldn't just say things like that."

"It's Symbiote X." said Jalous. "It was confiscated from Earth by Heaven 200 years ago and put in one of Heaven's safes. It was supposed to stay there, but in 1997, Belladonna broke in, stole it and brought it back to Hell. Now, Diablo can use it against Heaven's will whenever he wants."

"We need to get it out of him." said Trippz.

"Boo fucking hoo!" said Dracruel from the doorway. "Just leave him be and maybe you'll get what you deserved five years ago."

"Dracruel, what are you talking about?" asked Trippz.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." said Dracruel. "Don't you remember the night you killed my girlfriend!"

"She was going crazy!" shouted Trippz.

"But I loved her!" shouted Dracruel.

"She was putting a lot of us in harm!" shouted Trippz.

"You could've talked her down!" shouted Dracruel.


	8. Prologue, part 8

"You just make sure you kill Trippz sometime soon." said Megatron.

"Trust me, boss." said Rikki. "It will be a pleasure. I already had plans to do so. But so I'm clear, you realize that you do have to have a plan, right?"

"You don't need to tell me what to do." said Megatron.

"I may be your employee, but I feel more comfortable with Diablo as a boss." said Rikki. "He calls the shots, not you." he said and hung up.

"Oh my god." said Richie as Rikki hung up. "You're evil."

"Yep." said Rikki. "I played good well, didn't I?"

"But why?" asked Richie.

"Do I really need a reason?" asked Rikki. "You chose good and I chose evil."

"You'll go to Hell." said Richie.

Rikki laughed.

"Hell is a home to me." said Rikki. "I will continue to kill and not even the oh-so-powerful Trippz and her dumbass Unity Hearts heroes group will stop me!"

Rikki then pushed Richie and Keera off the cliff. The two screamed as they fell.

"It's Richie and Keera!" said Fuego. "Catch them!"

Anti-Drug Ninetails jumped up, blue wings came out of his back and he flew up to catch Keera.

Fuego moved to where Richie was going to fall and caught him, making her fall as well.

"You're my hero." said Richie.

"Ry hero." Keera said to Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Someone's up there." Prue said to Trippz.

"And I know who it is." said Fuego as she, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Keera and Richie walked up to them. "It's Rikki. Rikki Zafaria." she said as she cracked her back.

"Rikki?" asked Trippz. "Why him?"

"He's evil." said Richie.

"Hello, Ms. Grissom." said Rikki. "What are you doing here?"

"Drop the act." said Trippz.

"So, you saved the tattletales and they tattled, huh?" asked Rikki.

"How could you?" asked Trippz.

"Here we go with that bullshit again!" said Rikki. "Why don't you just face it! Everything you thought I was was a lie! I faked being a hero. Not very many villains can plan like me. You know, it's too bad that you probably didn't tell your family of Grissoms goodbye, because they'll never see you again. Today is your last day alive." he said and through the bandage on his arm around Trippz's neck, choking her, revealing a Decepticon birthmark on his forearm.

He pulled Trippz toward him so she can see his arm.

"Look at my birthmark." said Rikki. "Decepticon. I am one! I don't care about anyone, don't you get it! And your precious little hero league has fucked it up every damn time! Well, I'm not about to let that happen again." he said and threw her against the bus.


	9. Prologue, The Final Part

"Hey, Dracruel." said Trippz.

"Mr. Grissom? Tonny? Um..." began

"Kelcy." said Kelcy Geers, a renamon.

"May I talk to Trippz alone?" asked Dracruel.

"Sure..." Mr. Grissom said with a sigh. "Tonny, come on."

Mr. Grissom, Tonny and Kelcy walked out the door.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Dracruel.

"No." said Trippz.

"Then, I want you to have the rest of my brownie." said Dracruel.

"Why are you acting like you care?" asked Trippz.

"Because I do." said Dracruel.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said and I don't mean it now." said Dracruel. "After what happened, I realized how much I'd miss you if you died. You know, sometimes, revenge isn't the answer. I won't do it. But you know how people tell other people when something terrible happens, they need to move on? Not everyone can. I know. I can never love someone again. You know what though? I just realized when you had to come here, that you're like a sister to me. I'm sorry I hated you."

"Dracruel, I don't blame you." said Trippz.

"You know, since that night, I kept wanting to believe that she was in Heaven, but I kept having visions of her being in Hell." said Dracruel. "How can someone who wants to keep people safe wanna go to Hell so badly?"

**I realize that I've been wasting chapters (No, I didn't JUST realize this). So, here's the plots for UH 4 & 5:**

_Unity Hearts 4_: Megatron, Diablo and Rikki scheme against Unity Hearts and attack All-Star Town.

_Unity Hearts 5_: An agent of All-Star School calls upon two wolves of Jasper Park: Haley, Humphrey's mother; and Jade, Lilly's daughter. Having another problem at hand, the Unity Hearts and Jasper wolves combine together and defeat evil together for the first time.

As of right now, Jade and Haley are starting their sophomore year of high school at All-Star Town and the Jasper wolves, along with some Barnyard bovines are temporarily at All-Star Town.


	10. The First Chapter

**Chapter 10**

**The First Chapter**

**Okay, so I know it's short, but I was tired of waiting for the beginning of the story. Next chapters should be longer, but you gotta admit it's a good start.**

It was the first day of All-Star high school in 2016. May 2nd that is. It was morning as well. It may have been the first day of school, but it hadn't started yet. Everyone was still asleep. Trippz had nightmares.

_"Take care of your friends." Priscilla said._

_"You hate me, Trippz!" shouted Striker. "Why shouldn't I!?"_

_The next thing was the image of Dracruel being sliced in half._

_"We're coming for you, Trippz." said Diablo. "There'll be a war."_

Trippz then woke up screaming and sat up in bed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" said Fang. "What's wrong, dear?"

"The same old, same old." said Trippz.

**John Mayer - No Such Thing**

_**UNITY HEARTS VI: ATTACK OF THE GROXES**_


	11. Leeah, Please Forgive Me

_**Note:****I wanna credit my friend, FelineofWriting for Vriska's pregnancy. The children belong to her, though I named one of them.** Also, From this point forward, the chapter of the story will displayed and the chapter of the whole thing will be in parenthesis, as displayed below: _

**Chapter 2 (ch11)**

School just opened and Haley and Jade were in the office.

"So, Jade, I take it that something very bad happened?" asked Trippz.

"No." said Jade. "I just decided to take another year of school out here. I might even become a junior and senior here."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." said Trippz.

Meanwhile, Leeah was walking down the hall when she ran into Lars.

"Hey, babe." said Lars.

"Get away from me." Leeah said and turned around.

"Leeah, please give me another chance." Lars begged.

"Give you another chance?" Leeah said with a tone like 'That's a stupid idea.' "You slept with Jonathan. You know bisexuals prefer the same sex most of the time. How do I know to trust you again? I mean, you went and done this after being a father. Do you even feel one bit of shame?"

"Leeah, I get it." said Lars. "I was stupid. And you're right. You have no reason to trust me. But if you let me make it up to you, I swear to God I'll never do it again."

"You promise?" asked Leeah.

"I promise." said Lars.

Leeah locked her arms around Lars's neck and kissed him, while he locked his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Leeah. And I hope you will marry me." said Lars. "There is no one, not even Jonathan that I will love more than you."

"I love you too, Lars." said Leeah. "Can I make talk?"

"Yep." said Lars.

"Have you heard anything back from Vriska or KombatFist?" asked Leeah.

"Well, they're actually not gonna make it back this week." said Lars.

"Why not?" asked Leeah. "Is Greece really that interesting?"

"Well, no." said Lars. "KombatFist decided that they should stay a little bit longer because Vriska's pregnant. Now, I don't know why that has anything to do with Greece, but that's just what he said."

"I want someone to talk to other than family." said Leeah.

"You know, we all end up leading different lives and when we do, a lot of people we knew become memories." said Lars. "But you never can tell. KombatFist isn't coming home. They may end up living here."


	12. To Class

**Chapter 3 (ch12)**

Fuego walked up behind Lars and Leeah.

"Leeah, if your dad gets mad at you for skipping his class, I'm grounding you to our dorm." said Fuego. "You understand?"

Leeah sighed angrily.

"Yes, mom!" she said angrily.

"You better calm your ass down or I WILL ground you." said Fuego.

"Sorry." said Leeah, then kissed Lars.

"Why don't we have a little fun during Mr. Wolfspear's class?" asked Lars.

"Sounds great." said Leeah. "I'll see you at lunch. Be good until then."

"Don't worry." said Lars.

Leeah followed Kelcy Geers, who was texting, into Anti-Drug Ninetails's class.

"Kelcy." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I missed ya in my class last year."

"Oh." said Kelcy. "I was at rehab." she said and sat down.

"Rehab?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I learned how hurtful bullying is." said Kelcy and started crying. "I can't believe some of the stuff I've done."

"Well, it's okay." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "As long as you know it's wrong."

Jade and Haley then came in and sat back down.

"Jade? Haley?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I didn't expect you to be back."

"Our familes and friends moved out here for a little bit, so we figured why not spend another school year?" asked Jade.

"Alright, class." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I suspect that this is the sophomore powers class? Raise your paws if you are a sophomore."

The whole class except Leeah raised their "paws".

"Alright." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "That means I should know you all."

It was about lunch time and Leeah was walking to the lunch room when she was stopped by Trippz.

"I know that they've passed their senior class, but have you seen Vriska and KombatFist?" asked Trippz.

"No, they're still in Greece." said Leeah. "They won't be back this week."

"When they come back, can you have them come to the office?" asked Trippz. "There's a surprise for Vriska in the office."

"Yeah, sure thing." said Leeah.

"One more thing." said Trippz. "Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"No." said Leeah. "Why?"

"Nothing." Trippz lied. "See you guys tonight."

"See you." said Leeah.


	13. An Arrival

**Chapter 4 (ch13)**

Lunch.

Jonathan Worth watched Lars and Leeah jealously. He crunched his drinking glass in his fist.

"He's wrapped around that stupid foxon's fingers." Jonathan said to one of his gay friends. "Even after we slept together."

"You slept with Lars?" asked his friend, Allen, a dragon. "But he's like the hottest boy in school."

"Oh, please!" said Jonathan. "If he can't keep a relationship with me, what makes you think he can keep a relationship with you?"

"Oh, boo hoo, Jonathan!" said another friend, Darrius. "So your boyfriend is dating a girl? You don't have to piss on people's feelings. She had him first. He cheated on her."

"You know what, Darrius, why don't you just shut the fuck up!" shouted Jonathan. "You couldn't get a boy even if you tried!"

Darrius then stood up and punched Jonathan in the mouth, then picked him off the floor by his neck.

"Don't you ever say that again." said Darrius and threw Jonathan against the table.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Fuego and raced over to the table. "Darrius Spencer! Go to the office, now!"

"He start-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! GO! NOW!" shouted Fuego.

So, Darrius walked to the principle's office.

"Tomcat fight..." said Kelcy.

"I have never seen a gay person that pissed off before." said Leeah.

"I don't I've seen your mother that pissed before." said Lars.

"Yeah, that's true too." said Leeah.

A red 1974 Cadillac Eldorado with Arizona license plates pulled in and parked at All-Star School.

A little white and very pale lavender creature with a purple necklace, green hat and red bow on got out and walked inside.

Later...

Fang's class.

"Has anyone seen Lars and Leeah?" asked Fang.

"They were at lunch." said Kelcy.

"I bet they're just being teenagers." said Fang.

"That is a stereotype." said a white whippet.

"Your mother is Annabelle." said Kelcy. "You're not expected to do such things."

"Is that so?" asked the whippet. "So, is my family perfect just because we live in Heaven? My sister's biological father is Charlie Barkin. My mother got her wings clipped for having sex with Charlie. Tell me how perfect we are."

"Shooth, please calm down." said Fang.

"I'm just saying." said the whippet. "Stereotypes can be extremely hurtful."


	14. Trouble Begins

**Chapter 5 (ch14)**

Lars's dorm room.

**Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight**

Lars and Leeah were lying on Lars's bed, kissing. Lars's hand was up Leeah's shirt as they kissed.

The two stopped kissing and smiled at each other as they took their clothes off.

Lars went straight to Leeah's waist and began "eating" her vagina.

"Unnh..." Leeah moaned. "Oh yeah..."

Outside the room, Jonathan was walking by with a bloody mouth when he heard Leeah moaning.

"Oh, Lars..."

Jonathan started crying and started walking to his room when a hooded figure shot an arrow through his head. It then caught on fire.

Meanwhile, Trippz was in her office when the smoke detectors went off.

"What the hell?" she said and ran down the hall. To find smoke coming from a closet. The door read "HE'S BACK" in blood. Trippz then jerked the door open to see Jonathan's burning body. She then screamed and then heard a knife sound. Next, she turned around to see the hooded figure with a knife.

Trippz screamed and started running from the hooded figure, when it shot an arrow through Trippz's chest.

"Uhh..."

Fang then ran to her from the other direction.

"**TRIPPZ!**" he screamed.

"Hos..." Trippz coughed. "...pit-"

"Don't worry." said Fang. "I won't let you die." he said and got on his cellphone. "9-1-1! I got a serious injury at All-Star School!"

"Hang tight. Be advised that the-"

"Just get a fucking ambulance over here, now!" Fang shouted.

So, an ambulance got quickly to All-Star School.

Later, at a meeting.

"An arrow injury." said Fuego. "You know what this means, don't you guys?"

"Looks like Diablo has new allies." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Dammit!" shouted Prue. "This is the seventh fucking time this has happened! You'd think they'd give it a rest!"

"Evil doesn't lose hope." said Aida. "You guys remember me showing you my scars four years ago? That was from the same people multiple years. Funny thing is their asses got kicked every year."

"My biggest concern is how are we gonna catch them if they're like a ghost?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"They probably are ghosts." said Fuego.

"You guys, you're in the presence of Jasper wolves." said Haley. "There are some of us that don't even need help fighting. We can take out a caribou with just one jump. We can help you."


	15. War Is On The Way

**Chapter 6 (ch15)**

All-Star Town hospital.

Fang was in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"How is she, doctor?" asked Fang.

"She's a lucky one." said the doctor. "The arrow missed vital organs. Reguardless, she's injured bad enough to need to stay in the hospital until she's healed."

"Is she awake?" asked Fang.

"Not right now." said the doctor. "The medicine we used to help the healing process causes drowsiness."

"Okay." said Fang. "Please let me know when she wakes up. Alright?"

"We will." said the doctor.

Crystal Peak. Hours later.

The Unity Hearts, Jade, Haley and Delta Force (Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Brandon, Snowball, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth) were outside of the mine.

"What are we finding?" asked Fuego.

"I got a whiff of dragon. The scent's about an hour old." said Brandon.

"I can't smell any evera alloy." said Jade. "We must've actually eradicated it."

"Oh god..." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"What?" asked Fuego.

"It's Diablo." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I can recognize his smell a mile away."

"Figures." said Fuego. "It's the fifth damn time he's attacked."

_**(And if you're wondering why I said fifth and earlier I said seventh overall attack, there's a prequel I'll be writing that has Diablo as an antagonist. This means that Unity Hearts III, the story that Diablo first appeared in, is Diablo's second attack. Unity Hearts 1 is actually when the second overall attack occurred).**_

"I don't recognize what creature puts off this scent." said Lilly.

"They're groxes." said a familiar voice behind everyone.

Everyone turns around to see Lemon and Jalous.

"And I'm afraid it's not good." said Jalous.

"What do you mean?" asked Darrius.

"You guys got war on the way." said Jalous.


	16. A Plan

**Chapter 7 (ch16)**

"War?" panicked Darrius. "I knew it. In Scream, survivors are virgins that don't drink. In Scream 4, it's gay people that survive. Why do the fucking rules change? Now, us gay guys die first!"

"Sucks being you." said Leeah.

"Fuck you!" said Darrius.

"Okay, guys." said Fuego. "Calm down. We need to let Trippz know about this."

"I'm going back to All-Star School." said Darrius.

"Are you serious?" asked Jade. "With that thing with arrows on the loose? You can't go alone."

"If I can bloody Jonathan's mouth, I think I can defend myself." said Darrius.

"Then don't fucking wine." said Leeah.

Darrius sighed.

"Fuck off." he said.

"Go suck a dick!" Leeah shouted.

"Thank you!" Darrius shouted. "It'd be my pleasure!" he said and walked off.

"Disgusting." said Miller.

"Leeah, you've hanged out with Vriska too much." said Fuego.

"So?" asked Leeah.

"Girl, I've about had it with you." said Fuego.

Haley sighs.

"War... Have you dealt with such things before?" she asked.

"No." said Fuego. "I don't know if we have enough people."

"They always wanna kill Trippz..." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I'll hand it to ya." said Kelcy. "She is pretty fucking tough. What she's in the hospital for now is nothing compared to what happened two years ago."

"Why?" asked Brandon. "What happened?"

"A former student stomped on her a bunch of times." said Kelcy. "He broke a bunch of bones, even her back. The doctors said she was lucky to have made it. If hadn't cut that motherfucker up, she'd been dead."

"They all target you guys?" asked Garth.

"Not primarily." said Fuego. "They attack cities and then when we get in the way, they attack us."

"You know what?" asked Kate. "I think you have enough fighters for the war."

"And how do you say that?" asked Humphrey.

"I can gather up a bunch of wolves from Jasper while Miller and the others gather up enough people from Wakitcha." said Kate.

"Sounds like a plan." said Fuego.


	17. In The Cafe

**Chapter 8 (ch17)**

Hospital. Hours later.

Cafeteria.

"Kate?" asked Miller. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." said Kate. "What about?"

"Are you underestimating Delta Family?" asked Miller.

"No, but I know how they are." said Kate. "The more people they have to help, the more they feel comfortable."

"You wouldn't be talking shit about us, would you?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails, walking in the room and sitting down.

"Well, I wasn't trying." said Kate.

"Good then." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "So you say you can easily wipe out whatever comes our way. Have you guys had paranormal experiences like us?"

"We all nearly died." said Kate. "It was anything from mysterious lava to evera alloy."

"Then we don't need people from Jasper and Wakitcha to help." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Okay." said Miller. "So, how is Trippz?"

"Awake and alive." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"Some hooded figure shot her with a bow and arrow." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Luckily, it missed all vital organs, but still, she's hurt pretty bad."

"Is she gonna be in the war in time?" asked Kate.

"We don't know if she'll be in the war at all." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.


End file.
